


green hair, impossible speed

by js71



Series: Jess Writes BNHA (And Knows Nothing) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ass-Kicking Teenagers, BAMF Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Dimension Travel, Gen, fuck allonormativity, i still live on spite, no beta i survive on pure spite, no wait i got a beta, this is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/js71/pseuds/js71
Summary: A world without licensed heroes.And six licensed heroes-in-training.They didn't know what had caused them to end up in the city, a city that was supposed to be long-gone, blown up in a nuclear meltdown or something similar--the history books were notoriously sketchy about exactly what had blown up the city--where nobody seemed to have any quirks at all, but a group of heroes known as the Avengers. Their class had been attacked, and then they'd found themselves in the city.
Relationships: Avengers Team - Relationship, Class 1-A - Relationship
Series: Jess Writes BNHA (And Knows Nothing) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154636
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114
Collections: Clever Crossovers & Fantastic Fusions





	green hair, impossible speed

**Author's Note:**

> For those coming into this crossover without knowledge of one side or the other;
> 
> **CLASS 1-A MEMBERS: UNKNOWN TIME**  
>  \- Kyōk Jirō—Earphone Jack—Sound Projection  
> \- Izuku Midoriya—Deku—All For One  
> \- Shōto Todoroki—Shoto—Half Cold, Half Hot  
> \- Katsuki Bakugou—Ground Zero—Explosions  
> \- Ochaco Uraraka—Uravity—Zero Gravity  
> \- Tenya Iida—Ingenium—Speed
> 
> **AVENGERS: POST AoU**  
>  \- Tony Stark—Iron Man—Metal Flying Suit  
> \- Natasha Romanoff—Black Widow—Assassin Lady  
> \- Clint Barton—Hawkeye—Sniper Dude  
> \- Steve Rogers—Captain America—Shield Thrower  
> \- "Rhody"—War Machine—Metal Flying Suit  
> \- Wanda Maximoff—Scarlet Witch—Red Mist Stuff  
> \- Bruce Banner—Hulk—Green Rage Beast  
> \- Thor—Norse God But Blonde

It started with a girl walking down the street. That alone wasn’t unusual, especially in New York City, but the girl only _almost_ blended in perfectly; she had two headphone cords hanging from her ears, flesh-coloured, both of them not just hanging, but shifting around, lifting and twisting on their own, far more fluid than any machinery could perform.

That was her tell.

It was New York City. The street was impossibly clogged and next to nobody was on the lookout for high schoolers with ear mutations shaped like headphone jack cords. Ironically, Steve Rogers wasn’t most people, to his occasional dismay, and he spotted the girl and her headphone jacks. At first, he didn’t even blink, but a moment later, he turned and started after her, pushing back through the crowd the way he’d come, trying to catch a glimpse of the cords once more, the need to know if he was going crazy outweighing the earlier decision to go buy coffee.

He followed the girl through the crowd, catching glimpses of her headphones, each glance only making his head pound harder. The girl, whoever she was, wore a leather jacket over a somewhat ragged shirt that Steve caught a glimpse of when she turned around a corner, pausing to read a sign as she did so, headphone cords twisting seemingly randomly around her. 

It wasn’t until she entered a side-street that he paused, counting down the seconds, and then went after her.

She’d vanished.

That was warning number one, but Steve kept walking, side-stepping the potholes filled with muddy water and trying to figure out where the girl had gone, as there were only two ways in and out of the side street, and the far one was too far away for her to have run to within the time she'd been out of sight.

That was warning number two.

Warning number three was when she punched him in the face, a neat jab that she threw her weight into, coming at him from behind and then attacking from his left. She hit hard, and Steve recoiled, absorbing the hit, adjusting his expectations, and then he hit back.

It never connected. His fist swung through empty air, the girl ducking and spinning under his hand, delivering a strike to the other side of his jaw. Once again, Steve adjusted his expectations and hit back. The girl arched around his punch, dodging the next three in quick succession before she lifted a hand, and Steve didn’t have time to understand everything that happened after that. 

What he did know was that the girl’s headphone cords stretched, having a mind of their own, twisting to plug into some kind of glove on her hand. What he did know was that it sent a pulse of sound towards his face, a pulse that he felt like the shockwave of an explosion, and then he was on his back, and another wave of sound hit him.

“Did you seriously kidnap Captain America?” A boy asked, the words rough and candid as he continued to speak to whoever else was nearby. “That was fucking stupid; he’s got those assholes for friends, you idiot.”

“Call me an idiot again,” a girl’s voice warned, “And we’ll see how much sound it takes to turn your eyeballs to mush. Are we clear?”

They weren’t speaking English. It was Japanese, Steve was pretty sure, although he didn’t fully trust his languages at the moment. He’d learned Japanese during the war, because-- it wasn’t the time to think about that. He was surprised his Japanese held up so well, considering how long it had been since he’d actually practiced it.

The green owl didn’t count. It was possibly evil. Steve didn’t trust it.

“Hey, he’s waking up,” a separate voice said, another girl, brighter and more excited than the other two, also speaking Japanese. “Should we tie him up, do you think?”

“Why don’t we make him float?” Yet another new voice said, chiming in at long last. Four people were around him, and it took until they’d all spoken to realize that one of them had to be the girl he’d followed out of curiosity, and it had taken just as long for him to realize two other things.

The first was that a man such as himself following a girl like that, in that kind of way, had been a mistake. He felt justified in trailing her, at least in some ways, but from her perspective, it had to be frightening.

The second was that all of them were kids. They sounded young. He’d been calling the girl he’d followed a girl in his head, yes, but it wasn’t until he realized one of the four voices had to belong to her that it sunk in how young she and the other three were.

A hand touched his shoulders, and nausea spread through him, then fear. He was prodded, and he floated through the air like gravity had deserted him without warning, the single poke all it took for all his senses to become useless. He opened his eyes, head throbbing with not only newfound nausea but the earlier pain of whatever the girl had done to him.

There were six, not four. Four of them were boys, while the other two were girls, and they were all dressed in what passed for civilian clothes, although Steve picked out several oddities. The boy with the shock of green hair had what looked like a gas mask of some kind hanging around his neck, like the teenager Steve had caught spray painting in an alleyway once had worn. The teenager had been lanky and tall and agreed to Steve’s suggestions about line work, but the boy was smaller, built slender, yes, but that was where the resemblance stopped. The gas mask, and a bit of the build.

Beside him, a kid with a near-explosion of blonde hair had his arms crossed and was glaring at Steve, a half-sneer on his face. He didn’t have any oddities on him, dressed in a black hoodie like the green-haired kid was, almost a head taller than his companion, and on his left, was a boy with red and white hair that was almost fully hidden by a tuque, his left side turned away from Steve, very pointedly.

There was the girl that Steve had followed, who stood to the right of the green-haired boy, and a step ahead to the left was a brunette, who wore a heavy sweatshirt and sweatpants, her hair pulled back out of her face. Judging by her proximity and angle in relation to Steve, she’d been the one to poke him into the air.

The final kid was the tallest, and his oddity was his shoes, which looked more mechanical than they did store-bought as if they were part of the Iron Man suit. He had rectangular glasses on, and a sweatshirt like the brunette, his expression impossibly serious, while the green-haired boy was full of curiosity, the brunette excitement, the blond glaring with Hulk-levels of anger, and the girl who’d knocked Steve out just staring at him blandly like it didn’t matter to her what happened next.

“Alright, now what?” The brunette asked, turning to the others. They had no answer for her, and she crossed her arms, similarly to the blond, but giving off a different kind of energy as she did so. When nobody answered her, she turned back around to face Steve, and made a neat switch into fluent English, if accented in the way Steve’s Japanese was- that was, the classroom fluency accent. “I don’t think we can give our names up, but you can call me Uravity!”

It took her a few tries to say the final word in a way she liked, her Japanese accent messing with the English, and the English messing with the Japanese pronunciation. She managed it on her fourth attempt, and beamed at him, then gestured to the other four, one at a time. She translated a few of the names, but not all of them, although Steve was fairly certain that the final name wasn’t actually a Japanese word unless it had become common while he’d been in-ice.

“Earphone Jack, Deku, Shōto, Ground Zero, and Ingenium!”

Those names didn't sound familiar. And they were children, teenagers. Fifteen or sixteen at the most, Steve would say. And they were in what appeared to be an abandoned apartment space, with wooden boards nailed over the windows and heavy layers of dust over just about everything.

"Sorry about Earphone Jack," Uravity said, gesturing towards the girl who'd taken Steve down. She was chewing gum and blew a bubble with it. When it popped, the noise cut through the silence, somehow threatening. "But we're kind of paranoid, you know?"

He didn't know. Uravity didn't elaborate, taking a few steps back and switching to Japanese again, speaking to the others in low enough tones that Steve couldn't decipher what they were saying. He was left where he was, floating helplessly, for the next ten or fifteen minutes, until someone in the group seemed to win their argument, and they all turned to face him. Uravity stepped forwards again, grabbing him by the ankle and pulling him down. She clapped her hands together, smiling.

Under him, gravity lurched, making him stumble, but if the teenagers noticed, they showed no sign of it. Uravity just continued to speak.

"Just don't tell anyone about us, yeah? We won't cause trouble, we promise."

Someone scoffed, but Steve didn't know who. Not a single one of the teenagers behind Uravity gave any sign that they'd been the ones to make the sound, so Steve gave up on it.

"Oh, yeah," she added, flushing. "Sorry about this."

He didn't have the chance to even wonder what she was sorry about. His ears were still throbbing from the sonic attack Earphone Jack had delivered earlier, and the world was spinning around him from the temporary lack of gravity. So, when the girl's fist reared back and she threw everything into a punch that knocked him out cold, Steve couldn't do anything but accept his situation.

"Okay, he'll be fine here," Izuku said, "You can release him now."

Ochaco let out a huff of relief, releasing the American hero, and wincing when he dropped to the rooftop, hard. Izuku crouched down, and arranged his limbs a bit more comfortably, and inserted a folded piece of paper into his hand, curling his fingers around their apology. Ochaco really hoped their English was understandable. She'd never been to a country that spoke it so much, and her only practice was in Mic-sensei's classes.

"Alright, let's go."

She nodded, and turned around, sprinting towards the edge of the rooftop, and jumping off, kicking off as hard as she could. Without her quirk, it was possible that she could have made it, but with her quirk, it was easy to land on the next building over, Izuku skidding to a stop beside her, green lightning crackling. They headed back to their hiding spot in that fashion, for at least the first part, before they jumped down into an empty alleyway, and headed out to join the crowd.

Izuku grabbed her by the wrist, and she laced their fingers together, careful to tuck one in so her fingertip pressed against her own palm; having Izuku start floating in the middle of the street, in a world that was virtually quirkless, was not something they wanted to deal with. They also didn't want to get separated in the too-busy crowd, as they had during the press incident, right before the USJ attack. Nobody wanted to repeat that.

It had been six days since their class had been attacked by some unknown villain. Six days since the six of them had fallen into a backstreet of a city that was supposed to be long-gone, blown up in a nuclear meltdown or something similar- the history books were notoriously sketchy about exactly what had blown up the city- where nobody seemed to have any quirks at all, but a group of heroes known as the Avengers. 

It had been five days since they'd decided to lay low and wait for Aizawa-sensei, and four days since they'd started to search for a way home all the same. It had been three days since they'd decided they might need to find their own way home, and two since they'd run out of the food they'd nabbed from a corner-store after stopping a robbery.

It had been three hours since Kyōka had walked into the apartment, dragging a muscular man who she'd knocked out behind her. The six of them weren't stupid; they knew that if any of the Avengers got curious about them in any way, they were going to have a rough time in the city until they got back to Japan, and UA. And having one of the Avengers follow one of them... Ochaco wasn't sure what she would have done, but it probably wouldn't have been as quick and tidy as knocking the man out.

It was quite possibly a mistake.

They didn't have many options.

"We should hurry up," Izuku said, glancing up at the sky, which was rapidly darkening. They'd taken too long in finding a place to put the hero they'd accidentally captured. The streets were already beginning to thin, with few enough people that the two of them could stop holding on to each other out of fear of being separated. "Iida said to be back by dark."

"Hurrying," Ochaco agreed, picking up the pace, Izuku doing the same until the two of them were practically sprinting through the city. They'd taken Captain America as far away from their hideout as they'd been able to, trying to hide him as best they could. As a pair of teenagers, dragging around a fairly tall man in broad daylight, they'd done remarkably well not getting caught.

They'd found an abandoned construction site to camp out in. There was no water, no electricity, no heating, or much of anything. There was a concrete foundation, and there were concrete walls and ceilings and boarded-up windows with no glass, and there were rectangles that were doors but nothing in them. It was good enough for them, who had no money, no identification, and no trust in the government of wherever the hell they'd ended up.

Shōto was waiting for them, leaning against the wall right beside the entrance they used every time, his arms crossed. He was bored on the surface, but Ochaco knew that he'd been waiting out of concern for the two of them, despite knowing that they could handle themselves. She'd have waited too, or at least done so inside if someone else had been outside. 

He stood up when they got close, eyes scanning where they'd come from for anyone following them, and nodded, leading them inside.

They had a few sleeping bags they'd borrowed from a store on their second night, unable to pay for it, but unwilling to freeze. They'd covered their hero uniforms or replaced or hidden parts of them with clothing from the same store, after getting a compliment about how good at cosplaying they were on the first day, which wasn't something they needed, since it made them more noticeable. All the same, Izuku had kept his mouth guard, Kyōka kept everything, as she already blended in, Tenya kept his boots, but that was the limit of what they'd kept on them.

"We dropped him off," Ochaco confirmed, sitting down on her bed, and accepting the styrofoam cup of instant ramen that the cashier had seemingly thought kids Tenya's age ate often. Said cashier had thought Tenya was Ochaco's older brother, so she wasn't sure if he was trustworthy, but it was food, and it was cheap. It wasn't like it was their money. "He seemed fine? We had to punch him a few times to keep him out of it, I hope he's okay."

"He's Captain America," Kyōka drawled, "He's fine, get over it."

According to the internet, he was Captain America. Some experiment from the pre-quirk world. They'd all skimmed the information page, besides Tenya and Izuku, who'd started to theorize about it together until the rest of them couldn't even understand what the two of them were saying. He was part of a team of several other heroes, none of whom were licensed- how could the public even start to trust them, was the main question that their group had- and several of whom seemed unstable. 

Man in a flying suit of armour of his own creation, alongside another one who also wore a suit of armour of the first man's creation. Two underground-esque heroes who'd blown their cover and let it stay that way, a supposed god with a hammer, someone who had what seemed to be a mixture of Mt. Lady and Denki's quirks; at least, the shapeshifting and idiocy parts of the quirks.

There was Captain America, alongside a girl who seemed to possess a complicated red mist that could change forms, and an artificial intelligence creation who had some form of a laser from its forehead. 

And that was it. That was the limit of the heroes that were on the planet. Overall. Izuku knew how to hack- nobody questioned it, with only Katsuki scoffing and rolling his eyes when Izuku casually mentioned that he could do that- and he'd done a lot of searching with Tenya's help. The only other hero that seemed to exist was some red and blue person in a different part of New York, and there had been someone with a speed power- not a quirk, they weren't called quirks in this place- but it seemed like they'd died.

A world without licensed heroes.

And six licensed heroes-in-training.

It was a disaster waiting to happen.

It took Tony two hours to track the group back to the run-down construction site that Natasha found herself walking into. Two hours, more time than expected, indicating a level of stealth that they hadn't been expecting from half a dozen teenagers, possibly powered or not.

There were no doors. Natasha stepped quietly, rocking her feet across the concrete to soften her steps. Graffiti covered the walls in neon colours, swears and tags adding splashes of life to the drab concrete, cigarette butts and broken beer bottles scattered where the floor met the walls.

There was no sign of life, beyond the trash leftover from law-breakers getting high or drunk; Natasha spotted more than a few empty needles. It wasn't a place for a group of teenagers to be camping out, and the footage Tony had gotten hadn't had any eyes on the construction itself, the camera's around the site fake, but they'd managed to compile a selection of what kind of people frequented the site.

It wasn't encouraging.

Natasha checked one door, finding an empty apartment, with no signs of being lived in, besides the collection of mostly-whole beer bottles in the corner, some of them still full, one or two smashed against the floors. She turned around, and glass crunched under her heel, quietly.

She continued to search, moving towards the next door, nothing changing. She moved to check, eyes widening only slightly upon seeing the girl in the middle of the room, her hands at her sides, feet planted, spread enough to give her a solid stance, shoulders squared.

She matched the sketch Steve had made of the one he said the others called Earphone Jack, down to the hair, down to the jacket, down to the cords hanging from her earlobes. Her eyes were narrowed, and Natasha scanned her, noticing the oddly-shaped boots covering her shins, the gloves with what looked almost like speakers on the backs of her hands, the scar that ran along the corner of her neck and shoulder, down into her collarbone.

There were five others around her, the girl having hurriedly rushed to her feet. They were in sleeping bags, still passed out. One had green hair, one brown, one blonde, and that was all Natasha got to see before the girl spoke.

"Hello," she said in faintly-accented English, and the cords hanging from her ears stretched, reaching down to the boots, and a pounding of sound sent Natasha flying backwards, smashing into the concrete wall, bits of the walls cracking, breaking, dust taking to the air. Natasha pushed herself up, drawing her gun, and aimed at the kids on instinct, firing three shots before she registered that they were teenagers, not soldiers, and she shouldn't be shooting at teenagers.

It didn't matter. There was a blur of green lighting, crackling, and the girl, Headphone Jack, was tackled out of the way, impossibly, by the green-haired boy, the bullets impacting the far wall. 

If the other four hadn't been woken up by Headphone Jack's attack, the gunshots did it, all of them on their feet as the green-haired boy, Deku, if Steve's sketches had been accurate, and Headphone Jack pushed themselves back up.

"Natasha?" Clint asked, voice faint, her ears still ringing. He was outside, on a building nearby, ready to do his job. "What happened?"

"Ow," was all she managed to say before the blonde launched at her with a furious roar, and the walls exploded in on them.

Getting a teenager thrown at him by a girl about fifty pounds lighter than the one she swung around like a shot-put, was not in Rhody's expectations for the day. It happened anyway, and he got two heavily-armoured feet to the chest, sending him flying backwards, nearly crashing into a nearby building.

The kid who connected with him dropped to the ground, and the girl who'd thrown him, Uravity, the AI in Rhody's suit informed him, lining up Steve's sketch with facial recognition in his HUD, dove forwards, grabbing him by the ankle, and he dropped down to the ground without any worries as if gravity had just decided to turn off for him, just for a second or so.

It had been an explosion that tore through the lowest level of the construction site, some apartment complex thing that had been abandoned during the New York attack, and had fallen into the cracks shortly thereafter, forgotten by anyone who might have the right paperwork to do something with the land.

The explosion had been sourced by a blonde kid, labelled as Ground Zero by Rhody's HUD. The kid had no qualms about deciding to try and murder Tony, launching himself somehow straight at the red and gold armour, and sending Tony flying. That was all Rhody had time to notice before the girl had sent the other teenager flying at him.

"Come on!" The girl shouted at him, "Fight!"

His HUD identified her as Uravity, and the boy she'd thrown at him as Ingenium. Uravity, when Rhody didn't move, picked up one of the several massive hunks of concrete that Ground Zero's explosions had sent scattering around the construction site- how the building was still standing was a miracle, and not a minor one- and threw it.

Okay, so the girl had super-strength. That was good to know. He was not going to go anywhere near her if she could throw something that big at him without any issues beyond just how awkward a piece that large was as a projectile. Uravity also seemed fine with chunking bits of rubble at him, but something was going on, something that Rhody couldn't put a finger on.

Ingenium had vanished, and it took Rhody until he was physically tackled from behind of all things, to realize that he should have kept an eye on the kid, who's ability was still unknown. It had to be impressive, as Rhody was nowhere near ground level.

"We need to go!"

It was Deku, the green-haired boy, who crackled with lightning, who shouted it, the Japanese translated directly into English for Rhody's ease of understanding. Deku had been fighting the Hulk. Past tense, since the Hulk was knocked out and had returned to being Bruce once more. That was concerning for multiple reasons, but Rhody didn't get a chance to name even half of them, because he still had a too-tall and too-matured teenager clinging to him from behind. 

At least, it had been from behind, since Ingenium had somehow managed to swing around him, and grab his arm, flipping and throwing Rhody down, so that the teenager was above him. From there, Rhody took a direct kick to the chest from four stories up, wearing full War Machine armour, and was sent plummeting down.

He barely managed to pull himself up out of the dent he'd made in the ground, and through hazy vision, watched Uravity jump, impossibly high, landing on a rooftop over a dozen floors up, Deku and Ground Zero making the same jump, just with more visible means, of the green lightning, and some kind of explosion.

"That went great," Clint said dryly from wherever the fuck he was hidden.

"Great observation," he groaned.

They came to a stop on a rooftop, as far away from the construction site was they could get, generally panting and doubled over, trying to get their breath back. Ochaco coughed, rubbing at her throat, feeling sick. Without the help of her uniform, which had pressure point manipulations to help avoid nausea- her own idea- she was getting dizzy a lot faster than normal, even with the bracelets still on.

It probably also had to do with the lack of proper sleep and nutrition. Nobody in their group was getting away without sleeping issues of some kind, and you couldn't survive off instant-ramen for days if you were also going to fight people.

What was confusing, was how easy it had been to get away from the Avengers. Ochaco had been expecting a fight, and she hadn't even needed to give it her all. There was some kind of experience or power imbalance between her and her classmates and the Avengers, possibly even an imbalance in both.

It was because they were trained, Ochaco figured. They'd been at UA for a while, had faced down some of the toughest villains, and hadn't even graduated yet. They were licensed heroes-in-training, and their quirks were strong. They'd been working together for ages, knew each other impossibly well, lived with each other and fought for each other. They'd known the Avengers might come, and they'd figured out how to deal with it.

She hoped that was why it had been a one-sided battle. If not, then the future of the world they'd ended up in was dangerously close to the edge, and their world or not, Ochaco didn't want it to fall over that edge.

"That went well," Kyōka said in her usual bored tone, standing up straight and crossing her arms. "But we need a new spot to camp-out at, that place is wrecked."

More than a few of them turned glares on Katsuki, who scoffed, gesturing back towards Kyōka. "Like you didn't start to bring the building down on us."

She rolled her eyes. "Key point: I didn't actually make the building collapse."

"Whatever."

"That was a failure," Clint said, appearing out of nowhere. Rhody would have flinched, had he not been in the suit, which disguised his actual flinch of surprise. "Where'd these kids come from?"

"Tony couldn't find any facial recognition for them," he said. "Apparently, nowhere."

"Huh," Clint said, head-turning to look to Natasha, who had a hand pressed against her left rib and was partially hunched over as she limped towards them, away from the unstable remains of the apartment complex. "That's suspicious, to say the least."

"No kidding," Rhody snarked, blinking a few times, spots still clouding bits of his vision. "Who the hell can do that much damage as a teenager?"

"These people, apparently," Clint said, because he was an asshole like that. Rhody ignored him in favour of focusing on Tony, who fell to the ground, his suit damaged enough that it was barely functional, half his faceplate torn off, explosions denting the rest of it, and missing a chunk of his left arm's protection. One of his boots was torn to pieces, and he looked, plainly, like shit.

The explosion kid had gone after him; the Ground Zero name made a lot more sense once you knew what the teenager who went by it could do. They were lucky he hadn't gone for Clint or Natasha, who had a hell of a lot less protection against explosions.

It brought into question the kids' reasoning. If they'd wanted to kill them, they'd have easily been able to, the girl with super-strength easily able to punch any of them and kill them, the kid who'd been able to take out the Hulk likely able to do the same- really, it seemed like any of the kids could have killed a few of the Avengers, but they hadn't, for whatever reason. 

That just added another layer of confusion; if they needed help, they could have come straight to the Avengers. If they'd wanted to attack the Avengers, they could have done that directly too. Something else was going on, something that Rhody didn't know about, that the Avengers didn't know about. 

Splitting up was Tenya's plan. As class representative, he got authority in crazy situations, and facing down against the Avengers, who were frighteningly easy to get away from, had shaken the group enough that nobody even blinked when he took control of the situation. Usually, at the very least, Kacchan tried to argue or showed some form of irritation, but he didn't even hesitate to follow instructions.

It wasn't a bad plan, either. They all had their uniform radios- small earpieces similar to behind-the-ear hearing aids, created by Momo after one of the attacks during their first year- which all still worked, being more like compressed radios than cell phones. The batteries, however, were the issue.

They all had spare batteries, and the batteries did have a fairly long lifespan, but they hadn't been able to find anything in the world they'd ended up in that were similar enough to use as replacements, and only Iida charged his every time it was used.

Hence why they had avoiding using them as much as possible, not wanting to waste the batteries, as they were yet to figure out how to charge the batteries or find new ones. Izuku turned his on, as he and Kacchan headed down the street, away from their classmates. He ran his finger down the little wheel at the back, turning the volume down, and then clicked one of the two buttons at the base, switching over to the first channel.

"Good luck," Ochaco said quietly. They were paired up somewhat randomly at first glance, but it made more sense when you thought about it. Izuku and Kacchan had known each other the longest, and after they'd finally gotten past the worst of it, were excellent at working together. Shōto and Kyōka also made sense, as she could fight on ice remarkably well, being the one with the best balance on the slick surface whenever they trained, besides Shōto. Additionally, sound and ice just worked well together. The fire was a bonus. That left Tenya and Ochaco, speed and zero-gravity, which was also a smart pairing, as when the two of them worked together, they were the fastest out of all of them.

You could have paired any of them together, and it would have worked. The groups Tenya had sorted them into had been more focused on teamwork than firepower, which was smart because they didn't seem to be having any issues matching strength-levels with the Avengers; they'd easily overpowered them.

"Shut up," Kacchan snapped, elbowing Izuku in the upper arm, not looking as he did so, focusing instead on pushing through the crowded street. On the buildings above the street level, bright, flashing signs were mounted, flashing different pictures, adverts for movies and bars and makeup and a dozen other things. It was packed, tighter than any crowd that Izuku had been in before, and that was saying something. "You're talking nonsense again."

"R-right," Izuku said, pressing closer to Kacchan, not wanting to get separated. He didn't think they'd be able to find each other if they did get separated, all the more reason not to get separated in the first place.

There were benefits to going into the crowd, blending in. Make it harder for technology to track you, make it harder to be attacked without collateral damage in the form of civilians around you. They'd learned the reverse in class, making it simple to flip around and apply in the present situation.

He and Kacchan had no plan for as where to go, no money but a few circular coins that they didn't know the value of, and what they were wearing at that moment. Nothing else.

There was a whiteboard, in the Avengers loft-living-space section of the tower. It had six names across the top- Deku, Earphone Jack, Ground Zero, Ingenium, Shōto, Uravity- and below each name was a rectangle of sketching paper, with a profile of the owner of the name above. Below the sketches were bullet points.

Super-strength, electricity of some form, sound-based attacks, explosions, ice, fire, speed. Question marks dotted a few of them, while others were underlined twice over. There were a few theories in red, but that was the limit of their knowledge.

"We've got facial recognition running," Tony said, making a face, "Would be easier if I could just borrow everyone's phones and use their--"

"No," Clint said, without any yield to his tone, and Tony raised his eyebrows but dropped the subject without further debate. They'd already argued over it enough, Tony and those who actually considered the law something worth listening to.

"Okay, then where are we at?" Natasha said, lowering herself into a seat near the whiteboard, eyes burning into the pictures, one after the other, before going back to the first. Rhody shrugged, absently rubbing at his shoulder.

"They've known each other for a long time," Clint said, tapping a finger on his kneecap, thoughtfully, "They didn't talk much with each other. So, they know each other well. That takes time. Doesn't happen in a week."

"They're trained to use their abilities," Natasha agreed, gesturing towards the back of one hand with her fingers, "And have gear. Headphone Jack had some kind of speakers on her hands, that's how she attacked me with sound."

"So, they need something to channel their power," Rhody guessed. "Meaning they've either got a supplier or have the skills to build it themselves. The fast one, Ingenium, had weird shoes on. Kind of like they were armoured."

"Training, equipment, been together for a while."

Silence. Clint got the whiteboard marker, the green one, and scribbled that in a corner, in too-perfect cursive. Then more silence, which goes on, and on, only broken by the ding of machinery. Tony darted forwards, picking up the tablet, face lighting up, only to fade, flipping the device around and tapping it. A projection appeared above it; a news feed.

"That is not good," Clint said, pushing himself to his feet. "Is Bruce up for it?"

"Still in the infirmary with Cap," Natasha said. Bruce had gotten knocked out by the one known as Deku, while Shōto had encased Steve in enough ice to give him flashbacks. "They won't be out for a while."

"And the Hulkbuster is still out of commission, and Wanda's upstate with Vision," Tony scowled, then shrugged, tossing the tablet away. "Whatever. We can deal with it."

Two hours, and they were yet to be found. It was a relief, every second that went past that Izuku didn't spot a member of the Avengers, and that Kacchan didn't elbow him in the way that meant he had spotted one of them.

It had to come to an end, and it came to that end with Shōto's voice, crackling in their ears, not scared, but tight, and tense.

"There's a Nomu," he reported, no signs of being winded or having engaged in his tone or breathing, "We're within sight of the tower, a few blocks away. Nobody's died yet, but it's starting to smash things."

"Protecting civilians would be the best course of action," Kyōka agreed, an edge to her voice. "It's likely that the Avengers have noticed it, and will take care of it for us."

"Are you kidding?" Kacchan snapped, fists clenched at his sides, both him and Izuku already running towards where they knew the tower was, no questions asked, "The Avengers are fucking pansies, they won't be able to do anything!"

"Tenya," Izuku called, arms pumping at his sides, not using All For One, not yet, "Kacchan and I are heading there now."

A very, very brief pause.

"Engage. Take no risks."

"Got it," Kyōka said, and Izuku activated his quirk, speeding up, watching Kacchan blast off and into the air. The sun was setting, casting vibrant orange and red colours across the buildings, the circle of white reflecting in every pane of glass.

Focus on the task. Not the footnotes.

The battlefield Tony himself swooping over was a mess of ice and broken concrete, shattered glass. The not-Hulk was trying to rampage, but failing, as a jet of ice spikes erupted in the middle of the street, covering the car and effectively catching the beast's hand, encasing it in clear, glittering ice.

A noise like a power chord rang through the city, and Tony's HUD found the source, down on the ground level, identifying Headphone Jack, who hand both hands up, the noise coming back, beat as fast as Tony's heard, and a hell of a lot stronger. It shattered the ice, shattered the nearby glass, and the girl sprinted forwards, towards the beast. The kid behind her, Shōto, twisted, and ice rushed forwards, picking the girl up like she was riding a wave, and curled around the beast, another power chord crashing into the creature, who swung its fist in a backhand move--

A blur of green flashed, grabbing Headphone Jack and getting her out of the way- Deku, Tony supplied for himself- and another kid landed right by the beast, explosions ringing out like an over-dramatic war film. Ground Zero.

The smoke cleared all-too-quickly, and Tony's HUD found the teenagers again. All six of them were there, gathered together, some more beat-up than others, but all visibly ready to throw hands.

"Friday, see if you can get a line open with them," he instructed, diving down to the streets and grabbing a man under the arms, flying him clear of the battle, turning back around and analyzing as quickly as he could push himself to. "Who's in charge?"

"I'm not sure-"

Ground Zero launched himself forwards with a scream, and Tony came to a skidding stop in midair, hovering just above the ground, beside Uravity, who looked at him as if it were expected he be there. She smiled, giving him a little wave. "Hello!"

"Who's in charge?" Tony repeated, and she shrugged, then pointed towards the kid with glasses, Ingenium.

"Usually him. He's our class representative."

Class representative. As in, someone who led the students. It wasn't a system that Tony was familiar with, and it wasn't a common one in the States if it even existed in them at all. Good enough.

"What the hell is that thing?" he demanded of Ingenium, who pushed up his glasses with a single finger, and went on to give a fairly technical, but brief, explanation of the creature, most of which went over Tony's head because he kept flipping back to Japanese and half the words apparently didn't have translations, according to Friday. Possibly slang, then, which clashed with the more complicated terms Ingenium was throwing around.

The gist was that it was a super-strong monster that seemed to be able to absorb hits. Ground Zero had anger issues, Earphone Jack helpfully stepped in to supply and was keeping the Nomu- it was called a Nomu- at bay while the rest of them evacuated the area.

That was when Tony realized most of the other kids had vanished. He glanced around, spotting Deku tearing the door off a car and pulling a pair of little kids out, holding them close and darting away. Uravity was lifting a massive chunk of concrete off a man's leg, while Shoto was throwing up ice, temporarily repairing the collateral damage that Ground Zero and the Nomu were dealing.

"You've faced them before?"

"Unfortunately," Earphone Jack scowled, crossing her arms, "Let us handle it, you guys don't have the firepower to kill it."

Oh. So they were killing it. Tony had been wondering about that. Earphone Jack just gave Ingenium a nod, and took off, sprinting towards the battle just as Ground Zero was sent flying past Tony's left. He turned, in time to see Deku catch the guy, and his head whipped back around to the battle, what looked like a mirage crashing into the Nomu, although he knew it was a sound wave.

"Friday, record the fight," he said on a whim, and took off, "Locate anyone who needs to be evacuated, and give me updates on the battle."

"Yes, Boss."

Out of the six of them, Kyōka was the best at hand-to-hand combat, seconded only by Ochaco. The two girls had taken up the traditional fighting styles for two reasons; first of all, it was a good backup skill to have, as there were villains- only a few, but they existed- with powers like Aizawa-sensei's. Being able to hold your own in a traditional fight was important. And second of all, Kyōka's quirk and abilities were excellent, but she wanted to be an underground hero, meaning that fighting with her fists and feet were important, and Ochaco's quirk gave her extra leverage when combined with a certain fighting style.

Against the Nomu, hand to hand wasn't a very effective fighting style, especially when you had such a large gap in terms of not only physical strength but size. Kyōka had trained to take on humanoid opponents closer to her own size.

Even so, martial arts training was an edge that had kept her alive so far and was continuing to do so. She didn't try to kick or punch the Nomu- that was just plain suicidal- but the mindset of a fighter was important and useful. The principles of dodging, keeping an eye out, and playing to her strengths, were used in every fight. A Nomu was no different.

It was when you took a punch to the back that sent you flying down the street that things started to fall apart. Kyōka was fairly durable, nothing special, but she was tough. All the same, slamming into the hood of a car, ribs first, wasn't something most heroes could stand up from, unless they were like Izuku, and had some kind of durability. 

Kyōka didn't try and push herself back to her feet to rejoin the fight; unlike some idiots, she knew when she was useful, and when she wasn't. She'd also experienced a broken rib puncturing her lung before, and she wasn't ready to repeat it, ever.

Instead, she ran her fingers over her rib cage, wincing as she found the first break. It was a clean break, and it hadn't snapped her skin, despite pushing out. Kyōka clenched her jaw, and pressed, narrowly suppressing a scream of pain into a whimper, eyes watering. You didn't break a rib and walk it off; the movies lied all the time.

Below that, she found the other source of her pain. A dislocated rib, which was new, but she'd seen Shinsou relocate his rib, once. She'd had a good enough angle to memorize what he'd done, and it wasn't preferable, but she braced herself, remembering what he'd said.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," she whispered, coughing up what wasn't blood, thankfully, and swiped a hand under her nose. Red streaked across her pale skin and the dusty white of her gloves. "Shit."

"Jack, you okay?" Izuku asked, and she coughed again, bending over and seeing if she needed to throw up. She didn't, managing to get her reply out with minimal amounts of excess pain.

"Beaten up, but I'm fine."

"I'm coming to check on you," Ochaco said, and Kyōka nodded dumbly, running her fingers through her hair, trying to pull it back out of her face. It was cut in a way that was supposed to keep it from blocking her vision, but that wasn't working great at the moment.

Ochaco did appear, within seconds, landing beside her lightly, and crouching, moving to check her for any injuries. Kyōka gestured towards her rib cage, and Ochaco's fingers slipped down her side, ducking under her shirt after a quick nod of consent. Ochaco somehow had the most medical knowledge out of all of them- rescue hero thing, probably.

"Okay, stay out of the fight," she said, even as Kyōka used her shoulder to stand up, "Seriously? You realize we need you to not die, right!"

"I won't take another hit like that, and I'm the best ranged attacker we have."

"Shōto is doing fine."

"Shōto tends to go overboard, and you need me," Kyōka countered, setting a hand down on the warped hood of the car she'd slammed into, blinking a few times to clear the spots out of her vision. "And Ingenium is about to-"

A scream came through both their comms and the air, and both girl's heads snapped around, spotting their classmate, barely getting a glimpse of him before he regained his footing, and became a blur once more. Kyōka shoved herself up to stand of her own power and started running towards the fight, one hand under her jacket, gripping her ribs, gritting her teeth through the pain.

Her quirk was sound. That didn't give her any passive advantages, like how Bakgou's quirk gave him durability just so that he could survive its power. The only passive advantage was that sound attacks didn't work on her as well as they did on others, and sound quirks that could be used in such a way were pretty rare. She was gunning for an underground hero position for a reason.

She was in the hero course for a few reasons, and one of those reasons was that she was fucking stubborn as hell. She might not have been as self-sacrificing without reason as her classmates could be, but she was stubborn enough that she'd battled through enough injuries to get her an hour-long lecture from Recovery Girl.

The world they'd fallen into had never dealt with a Nomu, or anything similar. They needed their help. She could still move, so she was still going to fight. Ochaco knew that- Ochaco was the same way, just like all of them were.

"Okay," a voice said, a new voice, in her comm. They spoke English, not Japanese, and Kyōka gritted her teeth, vaulting over a bus stop, jolting her injuries on landing but continuing to run. The others had dragged the fight in the opposite direction, standard procedure for when you were fighting a stronger enemy, and one of your teammates got hit. "So, does someone want to explain what the fuck that thing is?"

"Nomu," Ochaco replied swiftly, making the change to English without any visible struggles. "It's a bio-engineered create with multiple quirks. They're brain-dead, but follow orders without hesitation."

"What's a quirk?" A new voice questioned, also in English.

"Supernatural ability," Ochaco supplied. "Such as ours. We all have quirks."

"And the- Nomu? What's it's quirk?"

Izuku was the one who answered that, panting. "It's absorbing hits. S-Shōto speared it, but it's got a really fast regeneration quirk as w-well. Which means we need to take its head off, I've never heard of a regeneration quirk that can heal from that."

"Alright," Kyōka spotted Shōto, crouched low, building up the ice around him. "Shōto! Throw me!"

Shōto didn't hesitate, despite her injuries. Ochaco didn't shout at her that she was being an idiot either, as a column of nearly-clear blue-white glass appeared under her feet, catapulting her more forwards than up. She twisted in the air, plugging her jacks into her right glove, and blasting the Nomu in the back of the head, knocking it to the ground.

Oh, shit-

She let out a scream, not having thought through the end of the move properly, and then someone tackled her from the side. She registered metal, a lot of pain in her side and back, and rising into the air, like a flight quirk.

War Machine landed, setting her down, and one hand darted inside her jacket, holding her ribs again. She wasn't sure if it was helping, but it hurt either way, so whatever.

"Okay," she panted, feet spread, ready for the Nomu to gun for her and War Machine. "Let's kill it already."

Izuku blurred into existence, a streak of lightning that changed to become a visible person, his foot connecting with the Nomu's jaw, hard enough to make the creature's neck snap, only for it to jolt right back into place, and throw a fist right at Izuku, who vanished again. Kyōka narrowed her eyes, trying to piece something together. She could feel it, just brushing her fingertips, but she couldn't get a hold of it properly.

She squinted at the flash of Bakugou's explosions, keeping the Nomu down for a few moments, before he was sent flying, Ochaco kicking off a building and catching him- it was impressive, what hero training did to your ability to multitask and focus on multiple different things when trying to stay alive.

Shock absorption, Kyōka mused, then corrected herself, Izuku's mumbling coming back to set her back in the right path, no, kinetic energy, some form of redistribution to absorb the hits, and regeneration, like the first one, that's odd-

But that wasn't it. There was something else, and Kyōka knew it, even if she couldn't put it into understandable words. War Machine left her side, and promptly got sent flying down the streak, Iron Man going after him, and not because he was trying to catch the former.

Her arms tingled, her skin tingled, like a static shock was spread throughout her body, and Kyōka glanced down at the back of her hand, the hairs on it standing up-

Her head snapped up. "It has lightning!"

Iida barely dodged the explosion of light, skidding sideways, rolling over his shoulder and back up to his feet, taking off again, before he could get hit. Kyōka glanced to her right, registered a shit-ton of metal, and decided to get the fuck away from the news box and the lampost. She collapsed into a crouch near an upside-down yellow car, hiding behind it.

Attacks weren't working. The woman with the red hair that Kyōka had fought before, Black Widow, was useless, alongside the other members of the Avengers, the arrows barely distracting the Nomu, the two suits of metal little more than insects to it. Only her classmates were doing anything, and the Nomu was like the one at the USJ; impossibly strong. Any external attacks were just getting absorbed, tanked, or healed within moments.

"Heads up!" Ochaco announced only moments before she dropped an eighteen-wheeler on the Nomu. There was a half-moment of pure silence, in which nobody moved, and nobody made a sound.

Then lighting crashed down, shattering the truck, and sending daggers of metal everywhere. Kyōka narrowly dodged one, most of the ones that had come towards her sticking into the car she was hiding behind. She lifted a hand to her earpiece, checking that it was still there out of habit, the plastic casing reassuring on her numb fingertips. "I need an opening."

"I don't speak Chinese," one of the Avengers said, and Kyōka practically snarled, switching over to English, and verbally punching whoever it was in the face, choosing some words that the internet had yielded, not their teachers.

"We're Japanese, jackass," she sneered at him, "It's not the same, now give me a fucking opening!"

"On it," Shōto promised, and flames rushed through the street, flash-cooking everything there, his control keeping it away from her enough that she only felt the heat. The flames dissipated, and Kyōka caught a glimpse of charred Nomu before ice interrupted it's recovery, smashing into its chest, sending it backwards.

Izuku and Tenya moved together, attacking from behind, jumping and kicking the Nomu from behind, sending it stumbling forwards, a fresh wave of ice spearing forwards, getting it in the chest. Ochaco grabbed her by the wrist, the sensation of her quirk alleviating the pain in Kyōka's rib cage, just slightly, and then she was spun around, and thrown right at the Nomu.

Gravity grabbed her again and she kicked out with both feet, essentially drop-kicking the Nomu in the face, and grabbing onto his neck, jamming her jacks into his ears, and channelled everything she possibly could into its body.

"That's disgusting," Shōto decided, the ice that covered the street melting into a massive puddle, then evaporating. He started to run forwards, towards the exploded corpse, and the girl that had taken it out. Natasha darted out of her hiding place, and joined him, gun still in hand, not that it would do much against the fake-Hulk.

"Jack!" He called, coming to a stop beside the girl, crouching down to be level with her, hands hovering but not touching. "Are you alright?"

She coughed, pawing at the air with one hand, and he grasped it, obediently helping her stand, letting her lean on him, bending his knees to try and accommodate the not-insignificant height difference between the two of them. "It's dead, right?"

Their English was good, although spoken without any natural accents, indicating their practice had been classroom-based, not infiltration-based like Natasha's. However, Earphone Jack, at the very least, knew how to curse. Natasha herself had the urge to smack Tony upside the head, at the very least, for his comment, but the girl had beaten her to retaliation.

"I think so," Deku agreed, using a bit of rebar he'd found somewhere to poke at the remains of the Nomu, lightning still crackling around him. He dropped the rebar, stepping back, and it didn't take long for the other teenagers to gather around, nor did it take long for Natasha's teammates to gather around. "Good job, Earphone Jack."

She offered a tilted smirk and a thumbs up, leaning her head against Shōto's shoulder, eyes half-lidded, muttering in Japanese, too soft for Natasha to pick up properly. Shōto lifted his own head.

"Anyone else injured?"

"Besides this-" Deku said, holding up one hand, all of them audibly making an effort to speak in English, perhaps to be less-threatening, "-I'm fine."

The blonde beside him, Ground Zero, scoffed, crossing his arms. Uravity gave a thumbs up, and only Ingenium spoke in Japanese, hands chopping the air, which was an interesting quirk. She got the gist, even if her Japanese was slightly rusty. They were fine, as were her teammates. It was easy to tell, with Clint beside her and the two flying can's arguing with each other, still on their way to the group meeting.

"Should we be-" Uravity asked, pointing away from the group, "-leaving?"

Shōto gave her a one-armed shrug, wary of Earphone Jack. "We need some form of medical attention. None of us are qualified for Earphone Jack."

"I'm fine," Earphone Jack herself said with a wince, "More or less."

Clint stepped in. "We can help you."

They exchanged glances, then turned to Ingenium. He didn't waver, eyes boring into Natasha's. One of the others slipped into a new language, maybe a code of some kind, voice too low and words too fast to decode properly. Ingenium nodded. "If you vow not to attack us, we shall not attack you."

"You realize," Tony said, faceplate flipping up, finally having arrived, "You attacked us first."

Earphone Jack lifted her head, eyes narrowed at Tony, expression enough to make him pause. She lifted the hand that wasn't around Shōto's shoulders and pointed at him with a jab of her finger.

"A tall, muscular, male followed me for seven blocks and into an alley," she informed him flatly, "I am fully justified in kicking his ass, and the ass of anyone who thinks doing that to a sixteen-year-old is acceptable."

She wasn't wrong. Natasha would have done the same thing, back when she'd been that age.

Sixteen.

They were young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Part 1 is posted! I'm only posting this story, and those in the series, once they're done, because less stress! What you should know because I'm sure a chunk of readers will be like "WTF Jess, what did you do?" which is hilarious.
> 
> First of all. Crossovers. Stay true to the canon-world. Ish. As in, the power-sets they have. And... okay, BNHA? Crazy overpowered. There is no way the Avengers could hold even a spark to them. I mean, if you throw Bakugou at the Avengers, post-AoU, he will annihilate the majority of them, all on his own. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Rhody, Steve, all done for. The only issues would be Thor, because Thor, and Wanda, because of her mind-stuff, which could be an issue for him. Which makes pitting the two groups here against each other a curb-stomp battle for 1-A.
> 
> Second of all, for those unaware, Ochaco's power is actually zero-gravity--the Avengers haven't picked up on that, because from what they've seen from her, she's just throwing Iida around and chucking massive chunks of stone at them, which in their eyes is super-strength. She's also the one who knocked Steve out the second time, which would only add to that theory.
> 
> Izuku was able to take out Hulk because A) One For All is insanely powerful to the point that it makes me laugh, and B) he's already had some practice fighting someone similar to Hulk (ish), at the training camp. No spoilers!
> 
> I'm using the first names for Class 1-A for two reasons. The first is, that from what I understand, in Japan, when you use the first name with a close friend, it's a sign of being a close friend? I believe that's correct, but it's possible that it's not. And the second is that it's just easier for me because I am not fucking around with Japan's honorifics system because I will butcher it and I don't want to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, BNHA? Crazy overpowered. There is no way the Avengers could hold even a spark to them. I mean, if you throw Bakugou at the Avengers, post-AoU, he will annihilate the majority of them, all on his own. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Rhody, Steve, all done for. The only issues would be Thor, because Thor, and Wanda, because of her mind-stuff, which could be an issue for him. Which makes pitting the two groups here against each other a curb-stomp battle for 1-A.
> 
> Second of all, for those unaware, Ochaco's power is actually zero-gravity--the Avengers haven't picked up on that, because from what they've seen from her, she's just throwing Iida around and chucking massive chunks of stone at them, which in their eyes is super-strength. She's also the one who knocked Steve out the second time, which would only add to that theory.
> 
> Izuku was able to take out Hulk because A) One For All is insanely powerful to the point that it makes me laugh, and B) he's already had some practice fighting someone similar to Hulk (ish), at the training camp and well. You know. Nomu's.
> 
> I'm using the first names for Class 1-A for two reasons. The first is, that from what I understand, in Japan, when you use the first name with a close friend, it's a sign of being a close friend? I believe that's correct, but it's possible that it's not. And the second is that it's just easier for me because I am not fucking around with Japan's honorifics system because I will butcher it and I don't want to do that.
> 
> The Nomu's are insane. Just the concept of them is fascinating. (I'm kinda a fan of genetic engineering... not super-into it but its really cool, and I hate the No GMO's project so much.) It's just.... gah, they're COOL OKAY!!!
> 
> Additionally thanks to @amixii10 for the beta-read and advice!


End file.
